Wally is Artemis' Only Exception
by Abbie Brown
Summary: *Title and content changed* She never believed in love; thought that it never exsisted. But can a certain red-haired speedster change her mind? Spitfire Song Fic. Song by Paramore


The Only Exception by Paramore

(A/N) Yes, I know that this song is used for Artemis and Wally a lot. But I just can't get it out of my head and it's driving me crazy! I blame plot bunnies! Sorry if I took anyone's ideas! But it has been driving me insane! I value my sanity. So yeah, this is my first songfic so any advice is welcomed!

* * *

><p><em>When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry<em>

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Artemis and Jade wake up in the middle of the night.

"Daddy?" a small scared Artemis asks. "Wh-where's mommy?"

"Mom got arrested," he says cleaning off his hands. "We got caught and she got hurt." he sighs. "We won't be seeing mom for a while."

He needs another person, if not two, to make up for his wife's place. He looks at his kids, his two darling daughters and smirks. He knows just where to find them.

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exsist._

_**One Year Later**_...

Artemis walks into the booth. She sees her mom for the first time in about a year. She sits down with Jade. A policeman wheels in a woman in a wheelchair.

Getting suspiscious, Jade casually puts her hand in her coat sleeve in case she needs to defend herself and Artemis.

"Jade, please, I just want to talk.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Artemis runs past the hand Jade had put out to stop her. She leaps into her mother's arms and cries. "Oh momma, I-I never thought I'd see you again!"

"It's okay baby, momma's here." Paula cooes her daughter. Paula's crying and she knows it.

"Momma, when when will you come home again?" Artemis croaks. "I-I miss you!"

"I'll be home in a little while, but I'll see you again soon, I promise. You'll come here to celebrate your birthday."

"But Momma why can't you come home?" Artemis looks up to her mother. "I want you to come home now! I miss you!"

"I can't baby," Paula gets wheeled back by the policeman. "these people are helping me."

"Momma don't go!"

"I'm so-sorry baby. But I have to leave now." Paula chokes.

"Remember my babies..." she looks at both her kids. "remember that I love you. Jade," she looks at her daughter. "Take care of her. Understood?"

Jade hugs her mom and closes her eyes, hoping this moment never ends. "Okay mom, I promise. You have my word."

Little does Paula know that Jade's fingers are crossed.

Jade leaves the next month and leaves Artemis alone.

"Love doesn't even exsist! If momma loved me she wouldn't of left! If Jade had loved me she wouldn't have left either! Love's just in useless fairytales!" Artemis yells. Her sister had just left.

Artemis Crock doesn't know love. She's alone. She only knows hatred.

_But darling you are the only exception_

She doesn't believe in it but, it's love at first sight when she sees him stumble through the door, shirtless.

_You are the only exception_

She remembers him giving her a concerning look when she wakes up from the stimulation. And when he sees that she's about to break down he gathers her in a hug and says how scared he was. Saying that he watched her die. And that it will never happen again

_You are the only exception_

He leans in, and surprisingly she finds herself doing the same thing.

_You are the only exception_

Wally falls flat on his face trying to get a punch in at Artemis while sparring. Artemis laughs. Soon enough he's laughing too.

_You are the only exception_

For some reason she had gotten jealous when he flirted with her

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

"Artemis get up!" Sportsmaster yells at his daughter. "Showing fear or pain is a weakness! Keep a straight face! It's either this or I won't let you have food for two days, just like last time!"

She pushes harder knowing that tomorrow will be the same thing.

She still believes that love doesn't exsist.

She's only ten.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content woth lonlieness_

_Because none of it was worth the risk_

"Artemis, why can't you just let us be your friends?" Wally asks.

"Becuase I don't want anyone getting hurt." Artemis.

"Who would get hurt!" he exclaims. "I can take care of you! No one will hurt you!"

"You would get hurt..." she breathes and looks away.

_But you are the only exception_

She was so scared she would never see her mother again. But he had told they would. Everyone would see their parents again. He said that if it was the last thing that they did.

_You are the only exception_

"Wally what are you doing to mini Roy?" Artemis asks.

"Uh I'm trying to cook him dinner, since everyone else left!" Wally exclaims. There was spaghetti everywhere.

"How about I"ll cook dinner and you give Roy a bath?" Artemis asks pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Deal!" he says quickly. Using his super speed to pick up Roy and taking him to the bathroom.

_You are the only exception_

"Just how did you manage to do this?" Artemis asks Kid Fail, who now has a pencil stuck in his hand.

"I told you! I was banging my pencil on the table, then we got in an argument. I got mad so I jammed the pencil down. I meant for it to hit the table but got my hand instead with the sharp part!"

_You are the only exception _

He catches her reading a book.

"Hey Arty, Arty, Arty!" he yells in Artemis's ear.

"What?" she spits back in his face. Then she notices what he was doing. His molecules are vibrating and his eyes are wild like when you are on a sugar high. "Wally did you find the Red Bull stash that you aren't supposed to know about?"

He blushes and looks away like a guilty five year old. "No..."

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's infront of me here_

_I know you're leaving me inthe morning when you wake up_

_Leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream, ooooohhhhh!_

Artemis opens her eyes. She could have sworn Wally had been here. She lays back down, hoping it wasn't a dream. She smells something. Sniffing at the pillow next to her she smells cologne. Wally's cologne.

_You are the only exception_

M'gann and Artemis are having a great time with their boyfriends. Well the girls are, the boys not so much.

The boyfriends have their arms full with shopping bags while the girlfriends laughed saying what good boyfriends they are.

_You are the only exception_

"Artemis I love you."

She kisses him pationately.

_You are the only exception_

At the end of High School they plan to go to the same college, Artemis will go to become a reporter and Wally a scientist. At their graduation party at the cave he gives her a necklace with a single diamond, shaped as an arrow head she thanks him by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

_You are the only exception_

She sees him kneel down on one knee and say. "Artemis Crock I love you, and I want to stay together... forever..." he takes in a deep breath and pulls out a beautiful box. He pops it open and she sees a beautiful silver ring. With a single white diamond on it. On the inside of the ring it says "Forever Beautiful".

"Artemis... will you marry me?" he asks.

She looks him in th eye and she sees a hope, and she can tell he's scrared she'll decline.

"Baywatch... you didn't even need to ask." she flings herself into his arms and kisses him. Because she, Artemis Crock loves Wally West.

_You are the only exception_

They get married on July 8, so that they can have nice weather on their beach wedding, although the wedding isn't big. Just the Team and their mentors, and some close family and friends.

M'gann and Superboy's child, Michael, is the ring bearer. And Artemis's niece, Lian, is the flower girl.

M'gann and Zatanna are the Maids of Honor and Dick is the Best Man. The girls are wearing green silk dresses that reach to the floor and the flower girl is wearing a yellow sunflower dress.

The wedding music starts and everyone stands up as the parade of people come through. Michael comes up first with a blue pillow with the two pain rings on them. All they say on them are "forever and then after".

Next comes Lian as she throws red and purple flower peddles everywhere. When people take pictures she blushes.

Finally, Artemis walks out with Ollie leading her. Wally's breathe catches in his throat. Shes wearing a white strapless gown that goes into an A-line. It's covered in small beads.

Ollie gives one good death glare at Wally, clearly staing that if he broke his angels heart he would stick an arrow where the sun don't shine. Wally nodds meaning he understands he doesn't dream of doing that. Ollie sits back down by Paula, Dinah, Roy and Jade, who are married now also.

When Wally hears "You may now kiss the bride," he swoops down and pulls her into an intense kiss. Everyone cheers. Artemis has tears running down her face. She believes in love now. She will forever.

_You are the only exception_

For their honeymoon they on a haunted house country tour, so that he can prove to her that magic doesn't exsist.

_You are the only exception_

She tells him she's pregnant with twins, he would have fainted if he wasn't already in a chair.

_You are the only exception_

They meet their twins on August 8, the day they met. It's a boy and a girl, and they name them Hope , she was born first and thought it fit, and Barry Jay West, after the two speedsters.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

When Barry was thirteen he dscovered his powers, not only did he knock down his father, the Flash, but several other leagers a well. Even Batman was a little freaked out, but he didn't show it. Let's just say he became the next Kid Flash.

Although Hope didn't get superpowers, her mom taught both of them to use the bow and hand to hand combat. Even though Hope was better of both of them. Artemis even taught the next generation of Young Justice, which Barbera and Dick's kid led.

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She snuggles up to her husband. They've been together over fifty years, forty-eight since they got married. She smiles as he squeezes her back.

They died quietly in their sleep that night, together, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Okay, so I'm planning on making this a series of song fictions. You can request any pairings EXCEPT:_ Megally, Superboy and Artemis, or any boy and boy, girl and girl pairings! _Sorry to upset anyone but those pairings give me the creeps. Anyway... FINALLY IT'S DONE! This took me five days. Two to pick out a song and three to write it... I personally think it's a good sweet ending even though it's sad. Ok so just click that button down there to get out the one that says "Reveiw".**


End file.
